My LoveHina Saga
by DemonKakashi
Summary: My LoveHina saga with me and all the girls of Love Hina. Kanako soon to be in Chapter 4 Up R&R Please!!
1. Ch1

New-Comer Ch.1 By. EvilSorata  
  
Authors Note: My version of New Comer. I am moving into the Hinata girls dorm as a another apartment Landlord Keitaro is still there for all you people who want to see him get the shit beat out of him. I took someone's idea. You probably know him but I am going to make it better than his. This is set basically set in a different saga of Love Hina, My Saga to be precise. Also my favorite character is Motoko-Chan not Naru-San.Also all your favorite characters will be in it. Including Seta, Sarah, Tama-Chan, Mutsumi, & maybe an appearance from Nayome in later Chapters. I will get hurt a lot ok, but not as much as Keitaro. This fic will be from my point of view, a.k.a First Person view. I hope yall like it. My name is Jason btw.  
  
[To start off I am just wondering around The Hinata Hot Springs. Looking for a job & a place to stay. But no one will hire me so I wonder up some stairs, & find a hotel I knock on the door & a beautiful young girl answers the door.]  
  
???-Yes? May I help you?  
  
[I am over whelmed by her beauty that I can't get a word out so I calm down, & stop from staring at her.]  
  
Me-Hi umm my name is Jake. Umm yeah I was wondering if I could tryout for a job here at this hotel.  
  
???-This isn't a hotel.  
  
Me: It isn't?  
  
[She points to a sign that says All Girls Dorm.]  
  
???-See it's a Girl's dorm not a Hotel.  
  
Me-Aww Shit! Well I can't find a job anywhere here.  
  
[I see a man in the dorm being chased by a girl with a sword.]  
  
Me-umm if this is an all girls dorm why is there a man there?  
  
???-Oh him he the landlord here. He is an exception.  
  
Me-Well I could I be the landlord along with him?  
  
???-Im not sure about it.  
  
Me-Please Miss  
  
[I get down on my hands & knee's & starts begging her. To let me be a landlord at the dorm.]  
  
Me-I need a place to stay look I will pay rent if I have too just please let me stay here. I'll work really hard.  
  
???-Hmmm alright since you begged just get off the ground.  
  
Me-Thank You! [Bow] Yay! [Stands back up.]  
  
???-Hey Keitaro!  
  
Keitaro-Yeah Naru what is it?  
  
Naru-You & this man here will both me landlords here at the dorm so let's show him around, & all that stuff.  
  
Keitaro-Ok that's cool we could get the work done quicker.  
  
Naru-Yeah since you barley doesn't do any work around here.  
  
[I start laughing.]  
  
Keitaro-What's so funny?  
  
Me-You two are funny. Your like newly weds. Are you 2 married by any chance?  
  
Naru-What me married to that dork?  
  
Keitaro-Hey that's mean! By the way what is your name?  
  
Me-Me? Im Jason I came here from America. Actually I was transferred here form America.  
  
Naru-Wow America. Do you go to school here now?  
  
Me-Yeah I go to Tokyo University ever heard of it?  
  
Keitaro-WHAT!! You go to Tokyo U also?  
  
Me-Yeah its kind of funny how I got in I made it in on the first try of the real exam. I don't know how but I got enough points right to get into Tokyo U.  
  
Keitaro-Ha well I slept threw most of the test then when I woke up I sped through the rest of the test. So I ran away & thought I failed.  
  
Naru-Yeah I cant believe he made it in this dork of all people he was a 4th year Ronin.  
  
[Naru hits Keitaro in the head.]  
  
Keitaro-Oww that hurt Naru.  
  
Me-I thank that was the point umm may I come in its getting hot out here.  
  
Naru-Oh sure come on in.  
  
Me-Thank You.  
  
[I step in through the front door, & 5 girls & a flying turtle fill the room.]  
  
Girl#1-Naru who is that man & why is he here?  
  
Girl#2-Oh Naru are you his girlfriend? You little sneak trying to keep it from us.  
  
Naru-What?! Kitsune he is not my boyfriend!  
  
Kitsune-Oh then you don't mind if I have him do you?  
  
Me-Umm you don't even know me. Let alone how old I am.  
  
Kitsune-It doesn't matter.  
  
Girl#3-Ummm Sempai who is that man?  
  
Keitaro-Oh Shinobu this is Jason he is going to be a landlord here with me.  
  
Shinobu-Oh he is?  
  
[I stick my right hand out to Shinobu to shake hands. She just sits there looking at me strangely.]  
  
Me-Umm is anything wrong?  
  
Shinobu-No it's just I never shaken hands before with someone.  
  
Me-Oh im sorry I transferred here from America. Your ways must be different.  
  
[I take my hand back I put it in my right pocket.]  
  
Girld#4-America wow im Sarah I am just staying with these people because my dad left me here so they have to take care of me.  
  
Me-Oh they do must be trouble.  
  
Girl#5-She no trouble at all.  
  
[I look up & see a girl jumping at me & she kicks me in the face. I fly back & hit the wall.]  
  
Sarah-Su he is new here your not supposed to kick him.  
  
Su-But I kick Keitaro all the time. See? Watch?  
  
[Su jumps at Keitaro & kicks him in the face & he fly's into a different wall I did.]  
  
Su-See?  
  
Sarah-But Su Keitaro is immortal. Jason isn't.  
  
[I recover from the kick into the wall.]  
  
Me-Oww she sure is strong isn't she?  
  
Sarah- Yeah she is.  
  
[Another girl enters the room.]  
  
Girl#6-Oh my what was that noise?  
  
Naru-Oh Mutsumi that was Su. She kicked Jason & Keitaro into the wall.  
  
Mutsumi- Who is Jason?  
  
Me-Me I am going to be a landlord here with Keitaro.  
  
Mutsumi-Oh wow that's good for you.  
  
Me-Thank you miss. Naru-You can just call her Mutsumi no need for saying "miss" or "ma'am" here just call everyone by their first names.  
  
Me- Oh ok.  
  
Keitaro-Yeah I called everyone by their first name when I started living here I didn't say miss or ma'am.  
  
Naru-Yeah but you don't have any manners!  
  
[Naru punches Keitaro through the sliding glass door.]  
  
Me-Phew. Im glad that wasn't me.  
  
Naru-Yeah but he is immortal.  
  
Kitsune-Yeah whenever we do something to hurt him he is always fine not even a broken bone.  
  
Me-Wow I would get a few broken bones from her.  
  
Sarah-Yeah no kidding.  
  
[I look over & see a samurai girl just leaning against the wall being silent with her eye's closed.]  
  
Me-Hi im Jason what's yours?  
  
Girl#1-Hmm another week male why does this always happen?  
  
Me-Well I don't know the world is a messed up place.  
  
Girl#1-You are right about that. Well forgive my manners my name is Motoko Ayoma.  
  
Me-Wow a cute name to go with a beautiful girl.  
  
[Motoko blushes.]  
  
Motoko- Don't call me beautiful or cute ok I am a warrior so now you must pay for what you have said.  
  
[Motoko takes her sword out of her case & tries to slash me but I have a sword of my own a Sakabato. I move out of the way of her slash. She move's her sword over to hit me but I pull out my sword & block it.] Me-Heh wow you are good.  
  
Motoko-Im better than you I was trained at the God's Cry School Dojo.  
  
Me-God's cry school never heard of it but oh well I was trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ultra Super Sonic Sword Technique. Ya know like in Rurouni Kenshin?  
  
Motoko-Really? I will still win this.  
  
Me-Oh you sure about that?  
  
[I move out of the way & hit her in the back with my sword.]  
  
Me-You so sure now? Your mind was too busy to think of my next move so I saw an opening of attack & took it.  
  
Motoko-Ow [She feels around on her back for a wound but nothings there.] What you didn't slash me?  
  
Me-No I used the blunt side of my sword to hit you.  
  
Motoko-I will win the next fight after I train for a while.  
  
Me-Good ill be waiting pretty girl.  
  
Motoko-Grrrrrr  
  
[Motoko leaves the room & I put my sword away.]  
  
Shinobu-Wow that was awesome.  
  
Keitaro- Yeah you are the second person I have seen that beat Motoko.  
  
Me-Oh really who was the first?  
  
Naru-It was Seta.  
  
Sarah-Yeah my papa.  
  
Me-Wow this guy Seta must be good I might need to challenge him sometime.  
  
Kitsune-Cool I would pay to see that show.  
  
Me-I got a question who or what is that turtle? Naru-Oh that's Tama-Chan she is a hot springs turtle she can fly also.  
  
Me-Oh that explains a lot.  
  
Su-Yeah I think we should eat her Turtle Stu mmmmmm.  
  
Tama-Chan-Myuh  
  
[Tama-Chan flies away & Su chases after Tama.]  
  
Shinobu-Su stop trying to eat Tama-Chan!  
  
[Shinobu chases after Su.]  
  
Me-Umm ok if you don't mind me asking what is Su's religion?  
  
Naru-We really don't know.  
  
Keitaro-Yeah we don't really ask because we know it's none of our business.  
  
Me-Yeah & what's with Motoko? Does she not like losing to males?  
  
Keitaro-She doesn't like males because of her past of her sister I guess.  
  
Me-Oh is that so?  
  
Keitaro-Yeah so my advice would be to stay away from her as much as possible.  
  
Me-Heh I'll think about that but I am tired im going to bed, im so tired.  
  
Naru-Yeah well it is late so I'll see all of you tomorrow morning.  
  
Me-Yeah. [To Keitaro] Heh looks like we will be sharing a room & duties as a landlord.  
  
Keitaro-Yeah.  
  
Me-Im going to bed ok well since I don't have a bed I'll sleep on a couch g'night.  
  
Keitaro-good night.  
  
[Keitaro goes to his room & I fall asleep on the couch.]  
  
End of Chapter 1. 


	2. Ch2

New Comer Chapter 2  
By. Evil Sorata  
  
Authors Note: Yes Chapter 2 of my Love Hina saga. More Keitaro bashing with me getting bashed also. Yet Motoko is trying to kill me or even kill me. I hope yall like it. (Yes im a Texan)  
  
Current Music- Nelly Air Force Ones  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
Me: ::yawn:: oh man I cant believe I slept in the streets again. ::looks around:: what am I doing in this house did I break in? Well would be the  
first time. ::thinks:: oh yeah I remember this is a girls dorm and the girls let me stay here to be the apartment manager with Keitaro I think it was. Also I saw that beautiful girl. I think her name was Motoko wow she  
was a goddess. ::falls to the floor looking at the ceiling.::  
  
[I hear a scream outside and see someone flying into orbit.]  
  
Me: Whoa what the hell!?  
  
Naru: That's for trying to feel me up you pervert.  
  
[Naru see's me]  
  
Naru: Oh good morning  
  
[I have a scared look on my face.]  
  
Me: Uhhh... morning. What was that?  
  
Naru: Oh that always happens he always gets pummeled by us and manages to  
survive.  
  
Me: I think you went too far I doubt he will survive that.  
  
Naru: Well just wait and see.  
  
Me: Ok  
  
Su: Hey Jazzy!  
  
Sarah: Hey!  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
[Su jump kicks me in the face & Sarah punches me in the face, & I fly out  
the window and hit my head on a rock.]  
  
Kitsune: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
[Shinobu & Naru run out.]  
  
Shinobu: Oh my god!  
  
Naru: What happened?  
  
Sarah: Uhh that would be our fault.  
  
Su: Yeah  
  
Naru: In case yall forgot he might not be immortal like Keitaro that dork.  
  
Su: Sorry we forgot.  
  
Naru: Well don't do it again!  
  
[Naru runs out to check on me. Between all the yelling my blood is on the rock I hit and my body is on the ground. So she brings some bandages for my  
head.]  
  
Naru: Hey you alright?  
  
Me: Uhhh y-yeah I guess so except I feel a little light headed.  
  
[Keitaro falls from orbit and lands in the hot springs.]  
  
Naru: Ah there's Keitaro now.  
  
[I follow Naru to the hot springs while I bandage my head.]  
  
Me: Well I'll be dammed.  
  
Naru: So I told you he'd survive.  
  
Me: Ugh yeah whatever you say.  
  
[I forget about Keitaro because now I know he is immortal. I go back to my room and grab my cd player and my mixed cd to put in my cd player and I put  
my head phones on and start playing the music. I go out to the balcony where Shinobu hangs the cloths and I just sit on the step listening to my  
music.]  
  
Note: In real life when I have my head phones on I can't hear a damn thing.  
It's true.  
  
Motoko: Hey what are you doing there?  
  
Me: [Silence]  
  
Motoko: Hey are you listening?  
  
Me: [Still silence]  
  
Motoko: Grrr  
  
[She swings her sword at my face. I catch a glimpse of it and push of the  
steps with my fight into a back flip to evade her slash.]  
  
Motoko: Finally I get your attention.  
  
[I take off my headphones and turn off my music.]  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Motoko: Iv been trying to get your attention for some time now.  
  
Me: Oh uh sorry I can't hear anything when my music is playing and my  
headphones on.  
  
Motoko: Stop lying you were spying on me to learn my sword technique!  
  
Me: Why would I when I have my own sword technique?  
  
Motoko: So you can counter it with your technique.  
  
Me: Nice guess ill give you that.  
  
Motoko: It's not a guess it's the truth!  
  
Me: No it was a guess why would I learn your sword technique when im just sitting there with my eyes opened my head straight forward, listening to my  
music, and not even knowing you were there?  
  
Motoko: Grrrrr. Just go away while I train. Also keep your head phones off  
so I won't have to kill you trying to get your attention.  
  
Me: Will do. Heh.  
  
[I leave the balcony and turn on my cd player with my headphones off.]  
  
Note: Another note my music is always loud and basically everyone can hear  
it. At school it happens one end of the commons area to the other end  
people can hear it clearly.  
  
[I walk into another room where Naru and Keitaro are watching TV. I hide behind a corner because I suspect something is going to happen. I also turn  
of my cd player for silence.]  
  
Me: [Quietly]hmmmm  
  
[Keitaro leans closer to Naru turns her head and they are about to kiss then I accidentally turn on my cd player and Mudvayne's Dig song is blaring  
out of my headphones.]  
  
Me: Oh shit I should've put it on hold so this wouldn't happen.  
  
Naru: Hey!  
  
Me: Oh shit!  
  
Keitaro: What were you doing?  
  
Me: Uh I was just passing through.  
  
Naru: Yeah sure likely story.  
  
Me: [in my head] Oh shit im dead. Im so dead.  
  
[Naru comes over to me and whispers in my ear.]  
  
Naru: If you won't tell anybody about this then we won't kick you out.  
Deal?  
  
Me: I nod my head. 


	3. Ch3

Newcomer Ch.3  
  
By. Evil Sorata  
  
Authors Note- 3rd chapter in my saga of Love Hina where I   
  
also become land lord. Yeah I know I get bashed more like Keitaro I am trying to   
  
improve my fan fic better but im not sure how its going so yeah. I will also try   
  
to not get killed.  
  
[Morning]  
  
Me-::yawn:: Damn couch wish it was softer.  
  
[Out of nowhere.]  
  
Naru- Why don't you sleep on the floor its more comfortable.  
  
Me-Oh hey Naru sorry but I always sleep on the couch like I   
  
used to do in America when I lived with my parents.  
  
Naru-Oh didn't you have a bed?  
  
Me-Yeah but I always slept on the couch way more comfortable   
  
then a bed.  
  
Naru-Oh ok.  
  
[Kitsune comes down.]  
  
Kitsune-Hey Naru do we have any mail?  
  
Naru-Yeah I also have one we never got before.  
  
Kitsune-Oh what's the name on it?  
  
Naru-Some girl named Jeny.  
  
Me-Huh?[My eyes open wide.] Did you say Jeny?  
  
Naru-Yeah do you know her?  
  
Me-Yeah she is a friend in America. Can I have the letter?  
  
Naru-Yeah here you go.  
  
[Naru hands me the letter.]  
  
Kitsune-Oooooo Jason has a girlfriend in America.  
  
Me-::blush:: She isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend iv   
  
known in Middle School and High school we talk a lot. Which reminds me. [I go   
  
searching through my back pack.] Now where did I put it oh here it is. Right by   
  
my sword. [I pull out my lap top.]  
  
Kitsune-Ugh your sword can fit in that small pack?  
  
Me-Yeah amazing huh?  
  
[Motoko comes out of nowhere.]  
  
Motoko-Good since its out you will face me again I challenge   
  
you!  
  
Me-Again huh? Alright ::yawn::  
  
Motoko-You dare think im not worth your time?  
  
Me-No im just tired that's it.  
  
Motoko-Yeah right prepare to fight and lose!  
  
Me-::yawn:: whatever you say ::yawn::  
  
Motoko-Grrrrr.....why do you insist on making fun of me over   
  
and over?!  
  
Me-Im not im just really tired I just woke up.  
  
Motoko-You lie!  
  
Me-believe what you want to believe.  
  
Motoko- I will.  
  
[Shinobu comes down.]  
  
Shinobu-Hey Nar....... uhh  
  
[Shinobu see's Motoko with her sword out pointing at me.]  
  
Shinobu-Could you 2 fight outside?  
  
Motoko-Very well I'll be waiting for you outside.  
  
Me-Alright then.  
  
[Motoko goes out side and I pull a outfit out of my back   
  
pack.]  
  
Kitsune-What is that kinda looks like what Motoko has on.  
  
Me-Yeah I know I kinda sewed it myself, when I lived at home   
  
in America. Its kinda like Motoko's except the bottom is black and the top is   
  
the same white.  
  
Naru-Why those colors?  
  
Me-Well black because its my favorite and its the color of my   
  
heart, not literally. White because that's the only thing I can think of that   
  
goes good with black.  
  
Naru-Uhh ok.  
  
Me-Now if you'll excuse me im going to change.  
  
[I got up stairs to the bathroom to change. I get done and   
  
come down and get my sword and wear it around my wait.]  
  
Me-::yawn:: Im really tired.  
  
Shinobu-Maybe you should sit it out?  
  
Me-No she challenged me, and I must except its a warriors   
  
duty.  
  
[I walk out side, to face Motoko.]  
  
Motoko-You better be ready. Oh nice outfit. Not so sure it   
  
will be necessary.  
  
Me-I know but it looks good I like it and well we are both   
  
warriors so ya know.  
  
Motoko-Yeah I understand.  
  
Me-Good ok now lets get started.  
  
[I pull out my sword and get in my stance. Same with Motoko   
  
except she gets in her stance.]  
  
Motoko-I can't wait till I make you taste defeat. Then I will   
  
kill you!  
  
Me-Oh really? First you have to beat me beautiful ^_^  
  
END!! 


	4. Ch4

Newcomer Ch.4  
By. EvilSorata  
  
Authors Note: Ok now where we left off I was about to face Motoko in a duel. Yes a duel me and her wonder how it will turn out since she has been  
training and I well haven't lol. Hope yall enjoy it R&R please.  
  
[Now where we left off. Motoko dashes at me with a possessed look on her  
face. She slashes at me but I jump over her.]  
  
Me: Heh too slow  
  
[I pull my sword out of my sheath to slash her in the back but she blocks  
with her sword.]  
  
Motoko: Am I?  
  
Naru: Wow she has gotten better.  
  
[Motoko slashes her sword and sends me flying back down to the ground and  
we lock swords again.]  
  
Motoko: Come on use your technique or I will use mine!  
  
Me: Heh be my guest.  
  
[Motoko jumps back.]  
  
Motoko: Gods cry school Cutting Boulder Slash!  
  
[I jump up in the air and the boulder that was behind me cuts in half.]  
  
Me: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu-Ryu Tsui Sen!  
  
[I slash down at her from high above and she moves back and I miss.]  
  
Me: Heh you have gotten better.  
  
Motoko: What you trying to stop the fight?  
  
Me: Heh  
  
[I jump toward her.]  
  
Me: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu-Ryu Ken San!  
  
Motoko: Ahh  
  
[Motoko blocks my sword slashing at her sideways and knee's me in the chin  
I fly back and hit the ground then stand up and I see her in the air.]  
  
Motoko: Gods Cry School Cutting Evil Second Form!  
  
[This time for me it scars and scratches me all over the body and im bleeding heavily not noticing. some instead of taking my cloths off. She is  
still in the air about to slash down at me.]  
  
Me: Grrr…… heh Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu-Ryu Sho Sen!!  
  
[ I fly up in the air and hit her in her neck. She falls back hits the  
ground grasping for air and I hold the tip of my sword pointed at her  
neck.]  
  
Me: Heh I win again beautiful.  
  
Motoko: Grr… so you do but I will return and be even stronger.  
  
Me: Good i'll…uh… be..waiting.  
  
[I fall to the floor from light headedness and lose of blood. Hours pass by and Naru puts bandages on my scars and puts me in a bed, then I wake up.]  
  
Me: Uhh man what happened?  
  
[I see Naru right beside me.]  
  
Naru: You passed out.  
  
Me: I did?  
  
[I try and sit up but I squelch in pain holding my side.]  
  
Naru: Don't sit up your hurt.  
  
Me: Just a few scars uh.  
  
[I fall back down because it hurts too much to get up or move.]  
  
Naru: I'll be back.[To Shinobu] Hey Shinobu watch over him for a moment  
will ya?!  
  
[Shinobu walks in.]  
  
Shinobu: Sure. [Naru leaves the room, and Shino takes the towel on my head and get it cold  
again.]  
  
Me: Thank You.  
  
Shinobu: Sure No Problem that was an amazing fight.  
  
Me: Really you think so?  
  
Shinobu: Oh yeah Sempai couldn't do that against Motoko so far you're the  
only man we know who can do that well besides Seta.  
  
Me: Seta? Heh never heard of him.  
  
Shinobu: Oh he is Sarah's father.  
  
Me: Well a father is always good to have.  
  
Shinobu: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Me: What about your parents?  
  
[Motoko walks by the room and stand out side eaves dropping on what we are  
talking about.]  
  
Shinobu: I came here because my parents were fighting and going through a  
divorce so I came to live here and everything is going good so far.  
  
[I put my hand on her face.]  
  
Me: I bet you miss your parents a lot don't you?  
  
Shinobu: Yeah I do but I wish they would stop fighting all the time and  
actually we can live as a happy family.  
  
[My hand falls to the floor.]  
  
Me: Well keep wishing for it and it may come true I don't know when but it  
will possibly.  
  
[I start to sit up and stand up still squelching in pain.]  
  
Shinobu: You shouldn't be standing up.  
  
[I put my hand on Shinobu's head.]  
  
Me: Its ok im fine I can walk. I'll use my sword as a cane, so it will be  
easier to walk.  
  
[I take my hand off of Shinobu's head and I walk out the door hand Motoko  
falls to the ground.]  
  
Shinobu: Motoko? What were you doing?  
  
Me: Well hello beautiful. ^_^  
  
[Motoko gets a mean look on her face and she blushes from that comment.]  
  
Motoko: Grr.. I wasn't doing anything.  
  
Me: Heh yeah right Motoko you were eaves dropping you can't lie to me.  
  
Shinobu: Motoko! You were?  
  
Motoko: Yes I was I couldn't help but over hearing what you were talking  
about.  
  
Me: Oh well it doesn't matter where are the others?  
  
Shinobu: Everyone is down stairs except Sempai and Naru they went to get  
groceries.  
  
Me: Oh ok then.  
  
[I walk down the stairs and Shinobu and Motoko follow me.]  
  
Kitsune: Hey he finally came to.  
  
Me: Heh yeah I like sleeping a lot.  
  
Shinobu: So what you did was fake?  
  
Me: No it was real but I like sleeping.  
  
Kitsune: Oh well come have a drink with me handsome.  
  
[Kitsune hands me a drink and I sit down on the couch and drink it. And she  
pours me some more.]  
  
Kitsune: Drink up.  
  
Me: Heh  
  
[I drink the drink again.]  
  
Me: Ah.  
  
[For some reason Motoko pulls her sword out and points it at me.]  
  
Me: You challenge me again?  
  
Motoko: Yes I do.  
  
Me: Your kidding me right? Look at me im battered up scared and maybe a  
bruse some where on my body like hmm lets see everywhere.  
  
Motoko: Grr. Fine I will go train some more.  
  
Me: Don't exhaust yourself your too pretty to do that.  
  
Motoko: Grr.  
  
[She walks away growling at me. Su shows up and kicks me in the face.]  
  
Su: Do you like my Motoko!?  
  
[I fall to the floor.]  
  
Kitsune: Ahh Su he's injured.  
  
[Shinobu helps me up.]  
  
Me: Ugh oww that hurt.  
  
Su: Do you like my Motoko?  
  
Me[blushing]: Well I uh I guess I do.  
  
Kitsune: Oh we knew it that's why you always compliment her.  
  
Me: Heh yeah that's it you figured me out. ^_^  
  
Shinobu: Aww that's so sweet.  
  
Me: That's what my friends in America said to me. We always do stuff  
together when we are bored. We go swimming go to the mall hang out with  
friends at their house stuff like that.  
  
Kitsune: Sounds like fun.  
  
Me: Oh it was tons of fun.  
  
[Naru and Keitaro walk through the door holding groceries.]  
Keitaro: Hey your finally up.  
  
Me: Yeah a little after Naru left I got up.  
  
Keitaro: Let me check her bandages.  
  
[Keitaro walks forward trips and accidentally grabs Shinobu's skirt and  
pulls it down.]  
  
Naru: Grr you Pervert!  
  
[Naru Punches him into orbit.]  
  
Keitaro: Why me!!  
  
Naru: Let me check your bandages.  
  
Me: Uh ok.  
  
[Naru sets the groceries on the counter.]  
  
Shinobu: I'll start fixing breakfast.  
  
Me: Breakfast? Iv been asleep that long that its already the next day?  
  
Kitsune: Yeah you sleep like a baby.  
  
Me: I guess you all watched over me huh?  
  
Naru: Well yeah except Motoko she just didn't want to.  
  
Me: Oh well probably wanted to train more.  
  
Su: My Motoko wont give up till your defeated.  
  
Me: She has a strong will to win doesn't she?  
  
Naru: Oh yeah she does.  
  
[Naru starts taking off my bandages with some blood stains everywhere on  
them.]  
  
Naru: Well you're a little healed but still bleeding. You should rest for a  
few more days. So no fighting.  
  
[Naru wraps my body back up in bandages.]  
  
Me: I wonder if beautiful out there will wait that long. Motoko: Don't worry I can wait that long and the next time for sure I will  
beat you.  
  
Me: Well you may win since I wont be able to train for a few days. But we  
will see.  
  
Motoko: Yes we will till then I will train more and get stronger every  
time.  
  
Me: As will I except not so much I might hurt myself.  
  
Naru: I don't think you should train at all until we are certain and you  
look well enough to train.  
  
Me: Ugh alright.  
  
[Keitaro falls back down to earth.]  
  
Keitaro: Oww.  
  
Kitsune: Hey Keitaro you and Jason go take a bath looks like you both need  
it.  
  
Keitaro: Alright.  
  
Me: ok.  
  
[We get changed and into the bath.]  
  
Keitaro: Ah this feels good.  
  
Me: Grr ugh ow.  
  
Keitaro: What's wrong.  
  
Me: Nothing just ow the hot water is ugh hurting my scars and scratches.  
  
[I just suck air in hold it and get all the way in the hot springs.]  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhhhh OW!  
  
Keitaro: Hurt that bad huh?  
  
Me: Ugh yeah and its stinging.  
  
[Naru walks in.]  
  
Naru: What happened I heard a shout.  
  
Me: Oh it was just me getting into the hot spring with these scars and  
scratches.  
Naru: Oh ok then.  
  
[Naru leaves and goes back inside.]  
  
Keitaro: She worries a lot.  
  
Me: Yeah I noticed.  
  
Keitaro: Hey I got a question for you.  
  
Me: Shoot.  
  
Keitaro[whispering]: Are you in love with Motoko?  
  
Me[blushing]: What? No I don't love her. I mean I like her but im not in  
love with her yet at least.  
  
Keitaro: So you mean you will love her?  
  
Me: I guess that's what I mean. What about you and Naru do you love her?  
  
Keitaro: Yes I do and she loves me and we both know it.  
  
Me: Ahh ok I was just kinda wondering.  
  
Keitaro: You feeling better?  
  
Me: Yeah I am a little.  
  
[Yet again Motoko eaves drops on our conversation.]  
  
Keitaro: What do you like about Motoko anyway.  
  
Me: Oh god she is so beautiful I like her attitude she is determined but  
uhh too quick to assume she has already won in a fight.  
  
Keitaro: Oh really?  
  
Me: Yeah but im calm see I don't assume anything till im done with a fight,  
or something like that.  
  
Keitaro: Oh really?  
  
Me: Well yeah sometimes. I guess I do assume I will win sometimes that I  
shouldn't.  
  
Keitaro: Well that's cool I guess maybe you will get Motoko to like you.  
That would be a first.  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Keitaro: Well she doesn't like guys.  
  
Me: Wow well I guess her being a swordsman she will be like that.  
  
Keitaro: Yeah.  
  
Me: *sigh* Im going in. You coming?  
  
[Motoko quickly leaves before she gets caught.]  
  
Keitaro: Yeah.  
  
[Me and Keitaro get out of the bath so the girls can take one. I go to the couch and fall on it and fall asleep after I got done changing into my old  
cloths I sleep in.]  
  
END! 


End file.
